Setangkai Mawar Untukmu
by Summer172
Summary: Shikamaru datang memesan bunga mawar pada Ino. Ino yang merasa sikap Shikamaru yang tidak biasa memesan bunga pertanda cinta itu, menjadi penasaran. Ino pun menanyakan Shikamaru dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat Shikamaru tambah berfikir kalau Ino itu terlalu merepotkan./bad summary/oneshoot/ditambah terlalu gaje :3


_Minna_! Disela-sela kesibukan Sum memikirkan ide fict Love Rain. Tiba-tiba Sum dapat ide untuk nulis ini fict ini. Idenya emang pasaran, jadi kalau gak suka jangan dibaca ya! Apa lagi sampai nge flame -_-

Ohya satu lagi, fict ShikaIno pertamaku! Hahaha *ketawa nista* jadi maaf ya kalau gak dapat feel nya. Terus ada slight NaruSaku, dan ini saya persembahkan buat Yola-chan tercinta *nangis Bombay* yang sudah maksa-maksa saya buat nulis fict ShikaIno #PLAK. Yola-chan! maaf ya belum bisa publish fict yang dijanjikan, soalnya kan Yola-chan tau, ilhamnya ngilang *pletak* jadi ya langsung aja, selamat membaca!

**Summer172 present :**

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Setangkai Mawar? by Summer172**_

…

_**Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo, Gaje, Ide pasaran, Etc.**_

…

_**Don't like? don't read!**_

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah asik merangkai bunga anggrek ungu di toko bunga keluarganya, rencananya, rangkaian bunga anggrek itu akan dipajang disana. Sedang asik merangkai bunga, mata_ aquamarine_-nya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berjalan malas kearah toko bunganya.

"Hai. Ino." Sapa pemuda itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino tadi berkacak pinggang."Kau kesini untuk membeli bunga atau numpang tidur?"

Pemuda tadi melirik malas."Tentu saja untuk membeli bunga, untuk apa aku kesini kalau tidak membeli bunga. _Mendokusai_"

Ino tertawa geli."Baiklah. bunga apa yang mau kau pesan, Shikamaru si tukang tidur?" Canda Ino.

Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana."Bunga bakung."

"Kau mau ke pemakaman? Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Ino.

"Terserah kau saja."

Ino tersenyum senang."Baiklah! aku siap kan dulu bunganya!" Ujar Ino semangat.

"Oh iya, satu lagi, berikan aku setangkai bunga mawar." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Ino yang mendengarnya langsung penasaran."Setangkai? Kau mau berikan pada siapa?"Ino tampak curiga."Ha! apa kau ingin memberikannya pada seorang gadis?"

Shikamaru terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau gadis yang dihadapannya ini adalah gadis yang merepotkan dan bisa-bisanya dia membeli bunga dengan arti cinta disini. "B-bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Lagi pula apa urusanmu?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya."Hei kau ini! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Setangkai bunga mawar kan artinya 'aku sangat mencintaimu" Seakan baru ingat sesuatu yang penting Ino melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "J-jangan-jangan kau ingin melamar seorang gadis?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah horornya.

Shikamaru bergidik ngeri."Jangan sok tau Ino. Aku akan memberikannya pada..pada ibuku." Ujar Shikamaru gugup dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin.

Ino jadi tambah curiga."Bunga mawar. Diberikan pada bibi Yoshino? Kenapa bukan bunga Anyelir merah muda atau Anggrek? Kenapa harus Mawar? Hmm…"

"Sudahlah Ino. Mana bunganya? _Mendokusai_." Ujar Shikamaru yang sebenarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha iya, aku sampai lupa. Ini bunga bakungnya! Dan ini bunga mawarnya." Kata Ino sambil memberikan bunga yang dipesan Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah. Ayo cepat pergi. Aku masih banyak urusan." Shikamaru langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari toko bunga milik keluarga sahabatnya itu.

Ino menghela nafas."Aku berharap gadis itu adalah aku. Shikamaru" Gumam Ino.

.

.

"Ibu! Aku keluar sebentar! Tolong jaga toko bunga ya!" Teriak Ino pada ibunya lalu berpaling pada Shikamaru." Ayo Shikamaru."

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pemakaman desa Konoha. Ino terus melirik sahabat nanasnya itu. Dia masih penasaran dengan Shikamaru. Untuk apa dia membeli bunga itu? Untuk siapa? Apakah dia akan melamar seorang gadis?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang sedang ada dipikiran Ino.

"Hei Shikamaru benar itu untuk ibumu? Aku masih curiga." Tanya Ino pada sahabat yang sedang berada disampingnya itu.

"…."

Merasa diacuhkan, Ino mengulang pertanyaannya lagi."Hei tukang tidur! Jawab pertanyaanku! Benar itu untuk bibi Yoshino?"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, melihat itu Ino juga berhenti. Lalu Shikamaru memegang bahu Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Sesaat mata _onyx_ Shikamaru menatap dalam mata cantik Ino. "Merepotkan. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Ino yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah juga."Ya, hehe, aku hanya penasaran saja."

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memberi aba-aba pada Ino. "Hei Shikamaru tunggu aku!" Ino bersusah payah mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru. Ino melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kau menyukai seorang gadis?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya."

Ino terkejut.'Tidak mungkin Shikamaru menyukai gadis lain? Apa mungkin itu Temari?'Pikir Ino

Seketika itu juga hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. "Oh, begitu." Lirih Ino.

Shikamaru yang mendengar nada aneh dari Ino langsung tersenyum. "Kau cemburu?"

Ino membulatkan matanya kaget."Ah? T-tidak kok. A-aku hanya bertanya. Apa tidak boleh?"

Shikamaru kembali menguap."Hua! bagus kalau begitu." Kata Shikamaru sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Dasar Shikamaru, tidak tahukah dia gadis disebelahnya sudah lesu mendengar jawabannya tadi. Masih bisanya dia berkata seperti itu.

Diperjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berjalan-jalan sore saat itu.

"Yo! Shikamaru!" Sapa Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Ya. Naruto, Sakura." Shikamaru menyapa balik mereka berdua.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu melihat Ino yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri. "Kau kenapa _pig_? Kau sedang sakit?"

Ino tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabat pink nya itu. Lalu Ino memasang senyum palsu." T-tidak kok _forehead,_ aku sedang berfikir tadi, hehehe._"_

Sakura merasa curiga, tumben sekali Ino sahabatnya yang cerewet itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Malahan biasa saja melihat dia dengan Naruto yang sedang jalan-jalan. Biasanya kan Ino selalu mengejeknya.

"Wah! Kalian berdua mau kemana ni?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan nada semangatnya. Dia sama saja dengan Shikamaru. Tidak peka.

"Kami ingin ke pemakaman, kalian mau ikut?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang berkomentar.

"Benarkah? Tapi sayang sekali. Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ sedang kencan." Ujar Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung menghadiahi Naruto sebuah jitakan."Baka!" Lalu berpaling pada Shikamaru dan Ino yang sudah _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanak-kanakan."Yahaha, kalian pergi saja kesana. Kami masih ada urusan. Jaa ne!" Sakura langsung menarik telinga Naruto yang masih terlihat kesakitan.

"Sakura-chan! sakit tau!" Kata Naruto kesakitan.

"Diam kau Naruto!"

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di pemakaman. Tempat para pahlawan Konoha yang telah gugur beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya. Termasuk ayah mereka berdua. Mereka memanjatkan do'a dan menaruh bunga bakung diatas makam ayah mereka. Yang kebetulan makam ayah mereka berdekatan. Setelah selesai, suasana menjadi hening. Shikamaru hanya diam menatap makam ayahnya, bahkan Ino yang selalu cerewet pun bungkam setelah berada didepan makam ayahnya. Hening dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hening dengan perasaan masing-masing. Entahlah, saat ini Ino tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain ayahnya dan juga jawaban Shikamaru yang tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"Tanya Ino memecahkan keheningan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya balik Shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada Ino.

Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan." Kehilangan. Maksudku kehilangan ayah?"

Shikamaru ikut memandang Ino."Rasanya seperti kehilangan Asuma-_sensei_. Dan tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku bermain shogi." Ujar Shikamaru sedih."Kau sendiri?"

Ino memalingkan wajahnya pada makam ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih."Rasanya aneh, sedih, dan bangga. Aku..aku sangat kehilangan." Ujar Ino menahan tangisnya."T-tidak ada lagi yang akan menjagaku Shikamaru. Tidak akan-" Ucapan Ino terpotong saat ia tahu tangisnya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia mengingat. Mengingat ayahnya.

Shikamaru memandangnya sedih. Lalu mendekatinya untuk lebih dekat lagi. "Ino.." Panggil Shikamaru.

Ino menghapus air matanya dan menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Ino membulatkan matanya, tentu saja, karena Shikamaru sudah menyodorkan bunga mawar yang dia beli dari Ino tadi.

Shikamaru tersenyum tulus dan wajahnya agak sedikit merona."Aku yang akan menjagamu. Mulai sekarang. Gadis yang sangat merepotkan perlu dijaga, bukan?" Ujar Shikamaru penuh keyakinan.

Ino menitikkan air matanya lagi, dan kali ini air mata bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, ia tahu arti bunga itu 'aku sangat mencintaimu' ia sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Shikamaru. Lalu dia berfikir bahwa Shikamaru mencintai gadis lain? Dia memang bodoh. Itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang. "Shikamaru..kau-" Ino tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dia langsung saja memeluk Shikamaru. Shikamaru, memang terkejut. Tapi dia akhirnya membalas pelukkan Ino.

"_Arigatou_ Shika.. _arigatou_" Ucap Ino berlinang air mata. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

.

.

Yah, itu akhir bahagia untuk Shikamaru dan Ino. Bagaimana dengan pasangan yang satu lagi? Maksudku dua orang yang mengintip di balik semak-semak dekat pemakaman. Kalian tidak tahu? Begitu pula Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada yang sedang mengintip dibalik semak-semak.

"Kan benar Naruto! Ino itu menyukai Shikamaru. Kau tidak percaya sih." Bisik gadis yang tengah memarahi Naruto. Walaupun berbisik, tetap saja, kalau itu hal yang menyangkut memarahi Naruto pasti gadis itu sangat bersemangat.

"Kau benar Sakura-_chan_. Tapi hal yang paling mengejutkan itu adalah fakta bahwa Shikamaru juga menyukai Ino!" Ujar Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sakura mengangguk setuju."Kau benar. Tidak kusangka, kalau Shikamaru bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Padahalkan dia selalu bilang '_mendokusai..mendokusai_'. Tapi kau yang selalu bisa mengekspresikan diri. Tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Malahan aku harus mendengarnya dari Sai. Padahal kan aku juga mau seperti Ino." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Seperti tidak sadar bahwa Naruto mukanya sudah memerah sekarang.

Naruto menelan ludah, mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Bahagia, kaget, dan terharu, semua bercampur menjadi satu."J-jadi kau juga menyukaiku Sakura-_chan_? sejak kapan?"

Bak disambar petir di siang bolong. Sakura wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah ceroboh mengatakan hal seperti itu. Alasan apa yang harus kau berikan Sakura? "A-aku..t-tidak..b-bukan..hua! _gomen_ Naruto!" Ujar Sakura sambil berlari keluar dari semak-semak.

Naruto tampak heran dengan kelakuan teman setimnya itu. Tapi dia berusaha mengejar Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_! tunggu! Aku masih ingin menanyaimu! Hei!" Teriak Naruto pada Sakura yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Shikamaru dan Ino yang melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sakura kembali _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, dari tadi mereka mengintip kita?" Tanya Ino pada kekasih barunya itu. Ino masih merangkul pinggang Shikamaru.

"Dasar mereka itu. _Mendokusai_!"

* * *

Huahahaha *kembali ketawa nista* kan sudah Sum bilang. Ini fict idenya pasaran. Tetep aja mau dibaca -_-V ya udah deh reviewnya plisss :D

Oh iya, dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya.


End file.
